


夜明灯

by px209



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 高桂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/px209/pseuds/px209
Summary: 各与各的夜厮守，各与各的死相处。——策兰





	夜明灯

**Author's Note:**

> 各与各的夜厮守，各与各的死相处。  
> ——策兰

酒过三巡，桂拿酒杯的手有些不稳了。他暗暗后悔着为什么当时要答应高杉来喝酒，他没想到自己的酒量有这么差，看对面那人都有了重影。

“假发，你的酒量还是这么烂。”高杉吸了一口烟，用烟管敲了一下桂的额角，似笑非笑，“这么多年了都没有长进。”  
桂一下把烟管打到一边去。他觉得也是时候告辞了，之前讲的那些劝他回头的话对他来说也只是耳边风罢了，道不同不相为谋，多说无益。起身想走时不料却被扯住了袖口，嘴唇被恶劣地咬了一口。  
“高杉！”桂猛的站起来，用剑抵着他的脖子，“你信不信我现在就可以杀了你。”高杉愣了一下，接着冷笑起来，甚至蹭了蹭那削铁如泥的利剑，侧颈上马上多了一条红线，慢慢渗出血来。  
“桂，你是下不了手的。”高杉的嘴角仍带着高深莫测的笑，然后一下抓住桂的手腕把剑扔到一边。桂有些站不稳，无意间把目光投向了挂在屋檐的的灯笼，有只飞蛾在撞着那薄薄的纸布，一下一下地。桂突然笑了，那只飞蛾多蠢啊！他只得扶着墙堪堪站住，快要倒下的样子，仿佛玉山将倾。

他终于还是倒下了。黑发如瀑，散落在榻榻米上。

高杉走过去将桂的下巴微微抬起，拂去他脸上的碎发，用手指蘸了一点脖子上的血轻轻地抹在桂的嘴唇上，“小时候我总说你长得像女孩子，”他笑着说，看着桂清朗的眉眼，“但其实不是，你长得好看。但是并不女气。”他还是笑着的，只是笑容中又添上了几分哀伤。他倾过身去用舌尖舔舐桂的嘴唇。这一次是试探。桂闭上了眼睛，双唇微启。血的腥甜和泪的咸涩湮没在青草和烟草的气息中，只有这个时候，能稍微想起一点从前。  
   
紫色袍子上的金蝶就像灯火一样忽明忽暗，桂看不真切。他知道高杉一贯是喜欢紫色的，只是不知从什么时候开始他便和飞蛾一样决绝地飞向火焰，尽管这样桂仍旧愿意相信有一些东西是没有变的——比如这个男人被自己用剑指着的时候，眼神中一瞬间的颤抖，看向自己时无法控制的痴迷。这些微妙的事物足以击溃桂心中的最后一道防线，让他在这幽暗的酒肆和一个恨透了的男人拥吻。  
   
高杉的手探进了桂的衣摆，在他的大腿内侧抚摸，他满意地听见怀中人的气息紊乱了不少，脸上的红晕也更明显了，腿甚至还不自觉地收了收。高杉并不着急动作，只是在他的股间爱抚。  
   
“高……杉……你这，混蛋……”  
“想要什么？”高杉似笑非笑。  
“快点……帮我……”  
   
高杉低下头去，隔着一层薄薄的衣料含住了桂的下身，桂被吓了一跳，“高杉，你……”  
而高杉并不理会桂，只是按住了桂的大腿，专心地吞吐，他吞得很深，还故意吮吸发出水声，时不时还抬眼瞄着脸已经红透了的桂。  
   
“高杉……高杉……”因为有着衣料的摩擦带来的额外的快感，桂的理智几乎要断线了，“我快……啊……”  
   
高杉靠近桂的耳边，惩罚性质地咬着桂的耳垂，低声说：“这么快就缴械投降，你是多久没做了？”  
“我哪像总督大人您一样淫乱，夜夜笙歌。“桂用手撑着榻榻米，斜眼看着他，反唇相讥。  
“啊，你这么说可太让我难过了，”高杉吐出的温热气息喷在桂的耳朵上，引得他的呼吸又急促起来，“你知道吗，我总想着你自渎。”他把最后两个字说得格外的重，“我第一次看到你穿上那件新的剑道服就这么想，每次看到你练完剑浑身湿透的样子，我都硬到不行呢。”  
“你闭嘴！”

耳边人轻笑一下收了声，满是粘液的手又一次伸向桂的和服下摆，第一个指节进入穴口的时候他感受到他微微的颤抖。  
“高杉，我……要做就快点……”  
“快点什么？”高杉没有停下手里的动作，坏笑着看着他。  
“混蛋……快点进来……快……”

他也忍不了了，他将桂的腿抬起，把自己的阳具一下顶入，身下的人只是怒目而视，没有泄出一点呻吟，努力维持着冷漠的神情，手指紧紧地握着拳，嘴唇几乎要咬出鲜血。  
“我第一次春梦对象是你，之后和别人上床的时候想着的也是你。打仗那时好几次梦到你被我上，你都睡在我旁边，你知道吗，苦行僧？”  
“不知羞耻的东西！”桂放弃了，索性把头偏向一边不去看他。他不得不承认的是他自己也渴望这个十恶不赦的男人，就像瘾，就像那浴衣上扑火的飞蛾。  
高杉加快了抽插的速度，在某一个点上他感到桂的穴口猛的收紧，嘴角露出一丝隐忍的低吟。  
“哈，对，多叫几声听听啊。”高杉感到他想躲，又不停地一下一下地撞击着那个点，喘息变成了无法压抑的喊叫。  
“高……高杉……你……”他想咒骂，但是喉咙沙哑到几乎无法发声。他完全失去了身体的主动权，就像是洪水猛兽的侵袭。他不知道边界，但是边界好似不远，下个瞬间就能将他的全部吞噬。他身上的那个恶魔，也一样。  
高杉低吼一声射在了他的身体里，他们几乎是同时高潮的。

“我恨你。”他听见桂这么说，声音冷冽。

高潮来得快去得也快。高杉简单地清理了一下周围，然后躺在桂的旁边，抓了张毯子盖在两人身上。  
“桂，桂……”他轻声唤他，“桂，看着我……”  
桂转过头看着他，眼睛清澈又倔强，就像山涧的清泉，十几年如一日地抚着河里的搭石，就像一根羽毛揉进了心里，痒痒的，痒得发疼，痒得眼睛发酸。  
桂似乎是看透了他眼里的悲哀，伸手抚上了他的脸，月光如水，高杉面部的轮廓变得柔和了不少，“回头吧，高杉……晋助，晋助，你还有得选的。”  
高杉真的堕下泪来，他在老师去世后又一次露出可以称得上是哀恸的表情，然后眼睛一下子暗了下去，就像死去的金蝶。  
“你醉了……你醉了……”他忽然低声笑着，突然神经质地拔高声音：“都是酒，酒！”  
桂深深地望了他一眼。

“大概我们都更忠于自己吧。”

他没有回答，只是死死地盯着窗外。直到旁边的人的呼吸声渐渐均匀才应了若有若无的嗯了一声。

你会梦见什么呢，桂？你会梦见那铁马冰河吗？你会梦见兵戈铮铮吗？你会梦见……我吗？高杉看着熟睡的桂。他惊异于自己的感性，一个冷血动物，一个杀人如麻的恶魔，一个十恶不赦的罪人的感性。高杉不是一个相信来生的人，他笃信自己一定会下地狱，被烈火焚烧，被冤魂纠缠，但就算如此他也不会停止思念。他心里永远有一方净土，是他的乌托邦，是供他休憩的港湾。哪怕这个港湾存在且仅存在于过去，他也仍然愿意一次次地去打磨这份记忆，因为这是他独行之路上的全部珍宝。

桂，可爱可怜的桂啊。江户的黎明永远不会到来了。如果到来，就是我将乌鸦杀尽，用火焰打造出的黎明。那火光冲天的美景就像松阳老师身上的火焰，神佛和金粉齐天。到那时一切都会毁灭，我爱的一切将永逝，而我也会死去。你能想象吗？

月亮会诉说一切。她哀哀地摩挲着窗棂上的刻痕，那些岁月流逝后的罅隙是怎么也愈合不上了。人生而孤独，每个人都是一个孤岛，就算心意相通，而追求的事物不同，又怎能携手同行？只是相隔一方的时候，望着明月和落英，心脏就像被紧紧地攥着，酸楚而痛苦。

天还未亮透，余烛燃尽。桂醒来的时候发现高杉已经走了，这是在他意料之中的事情，他望着薄薄的红云出神。是新的一天，只是记忆滞后了。但宿醉后的头痛和身体的酸痛提醒着他昨夜的一切并不是一个旖旎而残忍的梦。收拾停当后他看见台几上留了一张纸，上面是高杉的笔迹，笔锋一贯的凌厉和决绝，只是最后一个字有些洇开了，不知是顿笔顿得太久还是泪。

三千世界の鸦を杀し、主と朝寝がしてみたい.


End file.
